Corruption
by Chibi Gilbert
Summary: Commencing Operation: Psychedelic Dreamers. Warning, warning. Virus detected! Warning, corruption. Warning! The screen went blank. All you could see was black. Black and the endless stream of numbers "138". Headcannon for Virus-138 and Psy-420. eventual yaoi. PsyxVi, TsuPsyche, DeliHibi
1. Chapter 1

**Gilbert: So yeah, I am finally back from my hiatus and decided to make a story that I'll actually finish! This story's basically going to be my headcannon for the alternates Virus-138 and Psy-420. The other alternates will be in here too though! :3**

**Warnings: angst, some dirty computer jokes(they will be really bad! ;w;), yaoi_  
_**

* * *

"us...irus...Virus..."

"Mmm..." the young program whined, trying to block out the voice. He curled up even more on the ground, pressing his eyelids tightly together. His short and spiky black hair stuck more from being rubbed against the floor, a black vest and white dress shirt draped over him like two blankets, and his black skinny jeans and knee-high boots covering his lower half. A pair of red and black headphones, fingerless gloves, and an undone ribbon laid right next to him.

"Virus, wake up." he called. The other only whined more, curling even more so into a ball. He sighed before he knelt next to the smaller program, shaking his shoulder a bit. "Kid, wake up." More whining. "Brat, get your ass up!" the older program yelled before hitting the other upside the head.

"Ow!" he cried, holding his head. "What was that for geezer?" he yelled. His red eyes glaring up at the miffed neon green above him.

"What did you call me?" he growled at the smaller program. Virus smirked, it was too much fun to rile his partner up like this.

"You heard me geezer. Does your auditory software need repairing?" he teased. The green eyed program pinned him to the ground.

"You are such a brat." Virus smirked and stuck his tongue out.

"At least I wasn't made in 1997~!" Virus smirked as Psy deadpanned. This brat did not just go there.

"At least I have the maturity of someone from that time."

"..." He grinned at Virus' lack of a comeback. He knew that he won this round. Psy-1, Virus-0. "I hate you Psy..."

"Love you too," Psy laughed, before he was interrupted by a grumble.

"Psyyyyyy!" he whined. "I'm hungryyy!" Psy growled, sometimes he wondered why he put up with this brat. He was a deadly computer virus, not a babysitter for some brat.

"Then go get your own food! I'm not babying you!" This only caused the younger program to whine even more and pout.

"But Psyyy!" he flailed as the green eyed program got off of him to avoid getting hit. "Can't you feed me? I don't wanna get up! 'm tired!" Psy groaned and slapped Virus' stomach. "Nyah~! Oh baby, if you keep hitting me, you just might turn me on~!"

"Hmm... Would you like me to clean out your hard drive?" The red eyed program purred as he slowly slipped his shirt back on. The elder smirked as he crawled towards him, Virus' shirt was half open and only one of his arms was through the vest's armholes.

"Why clean it out when you can use your usb and replace my programming~? Hmmm~?" he purred. Virus smirked when Psy grabbed his chin.

"Think you'll be able to handle it Vi? I'm pretty sure the connecter is going to be too big~ Who know if it'll be able to fit this time~" Virus giggled before pushing the older male away.

"Don't flatter yourself Psy~!"

"I'm sorry, but who spreads their legs again? That's right, the brat does." He smirked, watching his companion dress himself. "But seriously, go get your own food." More whining. "I'm not your mother, nor am I your babysitter." Virus sighed as he stood up, adjusting the messed up bow before slipping his headphones on.

"I'm going, I'm going," he called before walking off. Virus blinked as he walked through the empty space, looking for an outing. Any outing.

Computer programs are in some way like humans. They have to have food and water, or in a program's case; bytes and electricity. Firewall and viruses were a tad different though. Firewalls live off of killing viruses and bites whereas viruses live off of corrupting files and destroying firewalls. Any program could not go more than ten days without something to "eat", Virus and Psy were no exception to that rule.

Virus continued to walk through the empty void, also known as cyberspace. The occasional byte passing him by as it searched for the right server. The male picked up a small random byte, examining the cluster on 1's and 0's in his hand. Nothing more than a small fry, he could have feasted upon it, but that would be too easy. The bytes would never be enough to satisfy his hunger, nor would they be enough of a challenge for him to corrupt. Virus-138 loved the thrill of hacking into a computer and milking all of the data dry, no firewall could hold him back. Nothing in any system he hacked into would be left untouched, everything would be left corrupted until all that would be left are the numbers "138".

He sighed, tossing the small fry over his shoulder as he continued to look for an outlet. He wondered. What kind of firewall would he run into this time? Would they try to fight back? Or would they run away, hoping that they could extend what was left of their lifespan? It wouldn't matter. He would corrupt them, then make a feast with all the files they were guarding. That is how it works, quick and easy.

Virus smirked as he found a small outlet to his left. He giggled, plugging the chord from his headphones into the small hole and getting to work. A small red visor covered his right eye and a transparent red keyboard appeared in front of him. His fingers glided over the keyboard, pressing key after key as random numbers and codes appeared in the visor. The coding was so easy that it was stupid, what kind of idiot makes a password as simple as this? He pouted, this wouldn't be as fun as he thought.

It didn't take longer before the background changed from the boring white to an obnoxious dark blue with millions of 1's and 0's littering the area. He was in. Virus smiled as he scooped some of them into his hand and drank. "_Sweet, sweet electricity," _ he thought as he continued to drink the digital nectar.

"Oi!" a voice rang. He stopped drinking and turned around, dropping the numbers. "What are you doing here?" Virus smirked, showing his small fangs to the stranger. He looked them up and down, nobody worth describing. They wouldn't be living for much longer anyway.

"I'm sorry, are you the firewall here or something?" he smiled, reaching into his back pocket for his pistol.

"I am," they glared at him, their voice seething with hate. "You're the virus that's been going around. 138, am I correct?" Virus giggled, this one didn't seem all that tough.

"That's _Virus_-138 to you~! I won't bother asking you for your name," Virus pulled his pistol out. "You won't be living for much longer anyway."

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

The firewall dodged each of the shots, Virus smirked. This would be fun. It took out two small disks and threw them in Virus' direction. He dodged, the disks continued to fly behind him. Virus continuing to fire at the other program, completely unaware of the two disks coming back. The firewall smirked as the disks collided with the back of Virus' head. He screamed, large amounts of electricity causing his programming to go haywire. It laughed as Virus fell to the floor.

"So much for the famous Virus-138. I thought you were stronger than this," it said, kicking the black haired male's side causing him to roll onto his back. "Pathetic," it spat before getting a closer look; something wasn't right. It stared at his face.

Red eyes opened wide, the firewall stumbled back. "I thought you were dead!" Virus smirked, taking his guns out. "That hit should have killed you!" He laughed as the program backed towards the electric stream, he rubbed his stomach.

"I'm reaaally hungry," he whined before getting in the firewall's face. It trembled before him much like it should have from the beginning. Virus giggled, sticking his tongue out and fingering his headphone's chord. This was it. Virus laughed as he shoved it inside the program's neck. It screamed, beginning to flail and attempt to pull it out. "Awww~!" he cooed before shooting it in the face. "But your screams are starting to get reaaaaally annoying~!" Virus laughed again, reaching into the software and pulling out its vocal data before devouring it.

"Ah~ You taste so bitter~!" he sighed before the program disappeared. Now it was time for the feast. He giggled before darting off. Psy was going to miss out on so much!

* * *

**Gilbert: And this is my headcannon! :D**

**Virus: I feel like I'm a cannibal! D:  
**

**Gilbert: You're a computer virus, Vi. This is how it works! XD  
**

**Psy: I am barely in this chapter!  
**

**Gilbert: I'll make it more about you later! 'Kay? \(oAo\)  
**

**Psy: *dance dance dance*  
**

**Virus: Mind dropping a review so the geezer can get some time in the light?  
**

**Psy: Brat, I am not old!  
**

**Gilbert: owo;;;;  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gilbert: Because I am bored, there shall be another chapter! \o/**

**Virus: Is anyone even reading this?  
**

**Gilbert: Hush child. I am making this for you.  
**

**Psy: Gilbert doesn't own us or DRRR~!**

* * *

Virus laughed as he corrupted the computer he had hacked into, milking all of the delicious data dry. Documents, programs, even pictures were no match for his abilities as all of the coding turned from white 1's and 0's to red 138's. There wasn't much in this particular hard drive, it was probably a tablet or something a student would use only for reports.

He sighed. This wasn't as much of a feast as he thought it would be, but oh well. This should be able to keep him full for some time. This wasn't the exact "flavor" that he liked, but it was still pretty decent. It was better than nothing. The red eyed program licked his lips and stretched his arms before walking away. Virus walked back up to the outlet he had entered though and plugged his headphones back in, closing his eyes as he exited the corrupted space.

* * *

Psy exhaled, small transparent 1's and 0's floated in the space above him before disappearing. Virus was taking too long. "Just how long does it take that kid to find something to eat?" he muttered before taking another drag of his fake cigarette. He was aware that Virus doesn't normally take so long when it comes to finding a meal, unless he decided to play with his food. He exhaled more smoke.

"Damn brat playing with his food again." Psy grumbled as he messed with the settings on his arm canon. He saw in his last hunt that it had a little bit of lag with he tried to fire. He growled, if Virus were here, he'd probably start some annoying banter about how old age was beginning to creep up on him. "Stupid brat!" he shouted. His programming was fifteen years old! He wasn't that old!

"You called geezer?" Virus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Psy's shoulders. The older program clicked his tongue and nudged the other male. Virus laughed and plopped next to Psy. "You're so loud, you know~! I could hear you from the server I was in!" He giggled before laying on the ground. "I guess it's true, people get loud with age too~!"

_Bang!  
_

Virus jumped and sat back up. Psy laughed as he dismissed his visor. "Looks like I finally got rid of that lag!" He laughed as the younger program puffed his cheeks and pouted. Virus stared at the floor, the green smoke danced from the now ashen green ground. "Now shut your trap or you're next." Virus laughed before getting up.

"Oh Psy, you know I love it rough~!" he sang before taking off. "But do you have enough strength in you? I'm sure old age takes away some of that super retard strength!" he called. Psy growled as he immediately got up and chased after the younger male.

"Get back here you brat!" he yelled as he aimed his arm canon at the laughing computer virus.

Virus's pov

I laughed as Psy continued to chase me through the endless void. Times like this made me glad that I had him with me. Sure he was an old fart at sometimes and he always calls me a "brat", but I have to admit it. I'd be pretty lonely if he wasn't here.

We were made to be a pair. We were made to be the original Project:Psychedelic Dreamers. Psy came out fine, perfect actually. There was nothing wrong with his software and his programming was functioning perfectly. I, on the other hand, was the faulty one.

When I was made, my creator found that there was a huge error in my programming. He tried to troubleshoot me, but I was long gone. My files were corrupted to the point that they couldn't save anything. There was no hope for me, I was to be deleted or they would risk the virus destroying everything else. The only thing that they were able to save was my personality software.

They could never see it, but Psy could. I was crying when this all happened. There was nothing I could do, I wass born with a hole in me and a virus that threatened to wipe out the whole system. I would never admit, but I was scared at that time. I was just barely born, not even long enough to be given a name and they were threatening to pull the plug on me.

_Flashback_

_"P-Psy-chan..." I whimpered as I laid on the floor, cuddling next to my only friend. "I'm scared...Th-they want to get rid of me..." I gripped his shirt and sobbed into it. What could I have done? They thought that they could simply erase me without even considering how I might even feel about it. They had thought that just because I was made of 1's and 0's that I wouldn't be able to feel anything?_

_"It's alright..." he shushed, slowly stroking my hair. "They're not getting rid of you, I'll make sure of it." I nuzzled my head into his chest, this may be the last time I ever see him.  
_

_"P-Psy-chan..." I kept sobbing, repeating his name over and over. In a way I was jealous, Psy was made with no error. He had a name and he would probably get a new partner in a few years. If I stuck around any longer, I would risk corrupting Psy. I never wanted that.  
_

_"They can't get rid of you..."  
_

I sighed at the bittersweet memory. I hadn't acted that cuddly with Psy since we had been locked up. In the end, I had corrupted his software as well. We were both supposed to be deleted, but the virus was too much for the programmers to do anything. So as a last resort, they settled with locking us in a random space in cyberspace. It sounded like a good plan to them, but they didn't know that we were able to find small servers and outlets that could easily bring us to other computers. That is how we have been surviving for the last twelve years without having to resort to corrupting random bytes like scavengers.

We never figured out what happened to that project they tried so hard to make. Psy had found somewhere, during one of his hunts, that they had completed it. And that was that. They had replaced us, they thought that we were simple unfeeling programs. We could easily be replaced, just go and make some new files, add some coding and whoop-de-shit. Project:Psychedelic Dreamers is complete!

I would have spat if Psy weren't chasing me right now. I shook my head and continued to run, teasing him for his age as we ran. _"A life without Psy would be boring indeed," _I thought to myself.

* * *

3rd person POV

Psyche yawned as he stretched in the lap of his lover, Tsugaru. Today was pretty tiring, he and Delic were out keeping viruses out of Izaya's computer. It seemed that they were in what the two called "virus season". He often wished that he was software like Tsugaru or Hibiya and not a firewall. They got their food easier than he and Delic did anyways.

Psyche purred as Tsugaru began to gently stroke his back. He wished that he could just spend his days sitting here in the male program's arms. He sighed, this was prefect.

"You insufferable cur!" a voice similar to his own shouted.

"I'm sorry Chibiya~! I promise, I didn't mean it~!" soothed the voice of his partner, Delic. Psyche sighed again. Correction, almost perfect. A miffed Hibiya huffed as he stomped into the room, Delic was right at his heels trying to apologize for something. This was almost a routine for this two other housemates, they would yell and argue about something, then later they would make up and retreat to their shared bedroom. Sometimes Psyche wondered how the two could manage to keep such an odd relationship.

"No peasant! Now leave me alone!" Hibiya yelled causing Delic to whine.

"But Chibiyaaaaa~!" Psyche sighed as he covered his headphone covered ears and buried his face into Tsugaru's chest.

"Delic, Hibiya, would you mind arguing a little quieter? It's a tad annoying..." Tsugaru said from their seat on the couch. Hibiya sighed as Delic smirked. Psyche smiled a bit, nuzzling his chest.

"Thank you Tsu-chan," he said before kissing the older program's cheek. Tsugaru smiled at him, both of them ignoring the rest of spat the other two were having behind them.

"You're welcome Psyche." Psyche giggled before nuzzling his head into Tsugaru's neck, blushing a tad when he felt his lover kiss his head.

"We'll be together forever...right Tsu-chan?" he asked looking up into Tsugaru's eyes. The kimono clad program smiled and wrapped his arms around Psyche's waist. He kissed him softly before responding.

"Of course Psyche. I'll always be here for you." The smaller male smiled as he kissed back. The thought of staying with his Tsugaru made him want to explode from happiness.

* * *

**Gilbert: Short chapter is short! ;w;**

**Psy: That barely focused on me!  
**

**Virus: *cries* I have such a tragic childhood!  
**

**Gilbert: *hug Virus* I make shit hard for you because I love you! ;w;  
**

**Psy: I am not loved! *sulks*  
**

**Gilbert: I will give you more love in later chapters!  
**

**Psy: It's all because you cosplay that brat, huh!  
**

**Gilbert: Review so Psy gets more rabu! o3o  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gilbert: Yaaaaay! Ideas~! \o/**

**Virus: And now the old man finally gets some love~!  
**

**Psy: I AM NOT OLD! *rage rage rage*  
**

**Psyche: Gilly doesn't own any of the DRRR alternates, just the story itself~!  
**

**Gilbert: Psyyyyyche! *glomps*  
**

**Virus: There's mentions of sex in here...or wait... *slaps a warning sign on Delic* There we go.  
**

* * *

Psy's POV

I growled, continuing to aim my arm canon at the brat. Times like this often made me wonder why I put up with a kid like this. He's always playing pranks on me, calling me old, and such. Vi has changed over the twelve years we've been here. I remember how fragile and scared he used to be.

Back then, it wouldn't be much of a shock if Vi would come up to me in tears. I couldn't blame him, the kid was going to die right after he had been born. I was sad too, the creators got me so hyped up about having a partner, someone who I could relate to and call a friend, and they were going to take him away just like that. I waited for three years for Vi, I did not want to wait another three for someone else. Sure the new guy might have the same personality as he did, but that wouldn't be enough. They wouldn't be Vi.

_Flashback_

_"What a shame," one of the creators sighed as he tried to troubleshoot my friend. "Can't seem to find the problem in this little guy. Ah, and it took three years of hard work to make him."_

_"We never even established a name for it didn't we?" another one piped up. He groaned and kept typing away. "Another paycheck, down the drain on this damn program."  
_

_These guys pissed me off. I always hated how they would talk about my friend, he wasn't simply a program that they could just get rid of with a click of a button. And he definitely was not some cash cow. He was my friend and that would never change. One of them cursed and banged on the screen.  
_

_"Stupid virus!" he raged. The screen went black as the numbers "138" streamed across the device. "Think I finally found a name for this thing."  
_

_"What?" he asked, laughing a bit at his coworker's dismay.  
_

_"Virus-138, since all that shows up on the screen is '138'." They laughed. I was enraged, he was not just some computer virus.  
_

_He ran to me right after, he was crying again. I stroked his hair, trying to shoosh him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. I hated saying that, we both knew that nothing was alright. Everything was a mess. They had gotten so close in such a short amount of time, only to be ripped away from each other.  
_

_"Psy-chan..." he cried. "I don't wanna leave you..."_

I sighed at the memory, slowing my pace till I stopped. That was years ago, the small and fragile little Virus that I knew is now this obnoxious and loud mouthed little brat. There were times where I missed the little kid who called me "Psy-chan", but I like this kid.

"Oi! Grandpa! Did your old age finally catch up to you?" he yelled from his spot, grinning when I raised my arm canon again.

"You little brat!" I yelled before firing again. Yup, I like this kid, no matter how much he pisses me off.

* * *

Delic's POV

I yawned, stretching my sore back. Last night's fight with Hibiya didn't exactly go as planned so I ended up sleeping on the couch instead of being in bed with my little prince. It sucked when I woke up though, turns out the couch was a nice place for sitting, not sleeping.

"Deli-chan? You alright?" my partner, Psyche, asked. I stretched more, trying to get all of the kinks out of my back.

"I'm fine, just had a rough night on the couch. Hibiya kicked me out of bed," I said sticking my tongue out a bit. I was completely aware of how childish I looked, but that couch really screwed up my back. Psyche sighed and shook his head.

"You should really be nicer to Hibi-chan," he scolded. "He wouldn't be so mean to you if you weren't so mean to him." He puffed his cheeks when I stuck my tongue at him. I know that I'm not exactly the ideal lover, but I'm sure I make our relationship more exciting than Tsugaru makes his relationship with Psyche.

"I am not mean to my little Chibiya! I'm a perfect gentleman towards him!" I defended.

"I meant when you two aren't doing stuff in your room," he pointed out. I chocked on air as the brunette laughed. "Got you~!" he sang.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about how bad you must want it from your Tsu-chan~!" I laughed when his face turned the darkest shade of red. His expression looked like a fish out of water. "I knew it! Our little Psyche wants his lover to fuck him hard into the mattress!" I yelled.

"D-Delic!" he shouted as he began to chase me. I howled with laughter, this was too much.

"Psyche, I had no idea that someone so innocent could be so naughty~!" I kept laughing as Psyche cried. I always looked like an ass when this happened, but Psyche knows that I'm just teasing him and I know that he isn't really crying.

"Uwah! Delic shut up!" he cried. We kept running in circles for a bit longer, using what free time we had before viruses started to show up. It didn't take too long though. Out headphones started to blare an alarm after a few more minutes of running around.

"Come on Psyche, let's go eat." I took off towards the outlet, Psyche following behind me. I smirked when I saw it. This virus was nothing more than a bunch of green 1's and 0's, one of the weaker bugs. It started to float towards us, I summoned my portable turntable, firing a disk from it. I smirked when it hit its mark.

"Deli-chan, duck!" I quickly hit the deck, nearly getting cut by a few of Psyche's knives.

"Oi! Watch where you aim!" I yelled, Psyche just laughed.

"That's for earlier!" I frowned, getting up and going up to the virus and smacking it with the back of my turntable. It made a screech before dying, some green static sparked around it, showing that it still had some kinda of "meat" left. "That was fast," Psyche commented before both of us plugged headphones into the dead virus.

"It was a weak one, I'd be surprised if it _didn't_ last this long." I unplugged the chord of my headphones as the virus started to fade away. I looked over at Psyche as he retracted the cable into his headset.

"I hope that they stay this easy," he said. I nodded. I didn't really mind that these easy one had a weird taste, but I definitely did not want to run into one of those bigger bugs or even worse; V-138 or P-420. I've been hearing rumors that those two are capable of corrupting any kind of machine. Phones, tablets, computers, if it can connect to the internet, one of them has probably corrupted it.

"Psyche, Delic," Tsugaru called. I laughed as Psyche's huge smile reattached itself to his face in minutes, running over to his lover. "Izaya's putting the computer on sleep, so we have some time to rest. How were things today?" he asked, catching the energetic brunette.

"Hey Tsu! Psyche told me that he wants you to go and fuck him already!" I laughed, both of their faces turned the darkest shade of red I've ever seen. Hibiya shook his head before hitting me.

"Tsu-chaaaan! Deli-chan's been mean to mee!" Psyche cried, burying his red face into Tsugaru's kimono.

"D-Delic! D-don't shout things like that!" he stuttered.

"Delic, you have got to be the most perverted firewall I know," Hibiya spoke as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"But all that there is to do is to tease him~! I can't have as much fun without my Chibiya around~!" The prince blushed before elbowing me in the stomach. I coughed, trying to keep my grip on him. "It's true though~!" I whined.

"Well you don't have to tease him about that!" he growled, flailing in hopes of getting me off of him.

"I know what I'm doing Chibiya, don't worry!" I said, pulling him closer with one arm and waving my hand dismissively. He huffed, eventually giving up of getting away and crossed his arms. I smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Love you," I whispered, feeling him relax in my arms.

"Love you too," he muttered. I smiled. "But I hope you know that you're not getting any tonight." I heard him begin to laugh as I slumped. Dammit... That sexy cockblocking little prince...

* * *

3rd Person POV

Psy growled, Virus had run off a bit too far during their little chase, leaving him by himself in the blank space. He sighed, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. "Stupid kid," he muttered before taking a drag. He was starting to get hungry again. He considered staying there, hoping that the red eyed program would be able to tell that he wasn't chasing him anymore and come back, but Virus wouldn't do that.

He'd stay there, waiting for Psy to come. Then when he'd see him he'd whine about being hungry and attempt to guilt trip him into getting him some food. He would refuse, but right after, Virus would have some kind of prank that would piss him off. He growled, remembering how Virus had trapped him in a wormhole for a while last time he did something like this. The kid was always so predictable.

"Psyyyyyy!" Speak of the devil. Psy exhaled the smoke, walking up to his companion. "I'm hungry!" he whined. "Let's go get food!" Virus flailed from his seat on the floor. Psy took the fake cancer stick out of his mouth.

"Alright, alright," Psy grumbled. He got up, dashing off in some random direction. _"Did he swallow a byte or something? He sounds a bit too hyper and he didn't tell me to get food for him..." _he thought, watching Virus practically sprinting off. _"Did he find out?"_

* * *

**Gilbert: And yeaaaaaah~! :3**

**Virus: This is why Delic gets his own warning.  
**

**Psy: I got a section! :D *dance dance dance*  
**

**Gilbert: *claps* Yay for Psy! u  
**

**Virus: Review so Gilbert can hurry up and write the part she's dying to write! -**

**Gilbert: (/owo)/**


End file.
